Clock Tower 2
Clock Tower2, known in Japan as Clock Tower 2 The Door Of The Fear(クロックタワー2恐怖の扉?), is a survival horror point-and-click adventure game for the PlayStation. It is a sequel to Clock Tower for the SNES (also known as Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ on its PlayStation port). There are two novels and a radio drama based on the game which were not released outside of Japan. The game was considered to be ported to the Sega Saturn or the Nintendo 64, but eventually was settled onto the Sony PlayStation. It was released on the same day as the survival horror game, Enemy Zero, which is a sequel to the 1995 survival horror game, D. According to Hifumi Kono, stores displayed the two games side by side as if they were competing. ''Gameplay'' Clock Tower is a survival horror point-and-click adventure game, with the player controlling a cursor to direct the character and give commands such as to investigate objects. The interface is akin to 1990-era computer adventure games, but simplified to work better with a gamepad. The game is separated into three scenarios, including a prologue during which the main character for the rest of the game is decided. In the prologue, the player controls Samuel Barton. In the first scenario, the player either plays as Jennifer Simpson or Helen Maxwell. The playable character for the second scenario can either be Nolan, Stan, or Helen. Between each scenario, there is additionally an intermission, in which the player can explore the town and gather clues via a 'world map' before moving on to the next level. In the Japanese version, there is a secret mode unlockable by getting all 10 endings called Buyo Buyo Mode. If the mode is turned on during the game, all of the characters change size and width repeatedly. ''Plot'' In the mountains of Romsdalen stood Barrows Mansion, owned by Mary and Simon Barrows. In 1991, four girls from the Granite Orphanage were adopted by Mary Barrows and brought to the mansion, but were soon attacked by both Mary and the first Scissorman, Bobby Barrows. Of these, the only survivor was Jennifer Simpson, who escaped after causing or witnessing the deaths of Mary, Bobby and Dan. ''Story'' One year on from the events of Clock Tower/ Clock Tower The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo to help her cope with her experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. The plot revolves around another survivor of the murders, a young boy named Edward, and the sudden re-emergence of the Scissorman. The 2 identaties of Edward and Scissorman was Bobby and Dan Barrows. ''Endings'' Depending on the player's actions, the ending may change from good to bad. There are 5 different endings for Helen and Jennifer. Jennifer Simpson '' Ending A '' After finding out that Edward (who turns out to be Dan from Clock Tower: The First Fear) was Scissorman, she draws him into the vortex by the Door Spell and escapes his grasp by stabbing him with a dagger. She and Nolan are trapped in the wreckage after it collapses. After a romantic conversation, they are rescued by Helen. '' Ending B '' Jennifer opens the vortex with the Door Spell and Edward is pulled in. However, unable to get out of his grasp, she is pulled into the vortex as well. The FMV that follows shows Helen and Nolan visiting her grave. '' Ending C '' Jennifer finds Scissorman in the cavern and recognizes him when he calls her. Before she can have the chance, she is stabbed by Kay. The FMV that follows shows a reporter that is outside reporting the incident, stating that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, and they wheel out with a stretcher. Edward turns out to be the survivor, and he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. '' Ending D '' Under the fountain in the courtyard, Jennifer finds Edward, who tells her he has found a way out. She walks past to the door that's behind him, but before she could even get to it, he stabs her and his reflection is shown in blood. '' Ending E '' Jennifer is in her room writing in her diary about how the Demon Statue was never found. She then hears a familiar metallic clanging outside her window, and gasps. Helen Maxwell '' Ending A '' Helen shoots Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. Gotts asks if the case is closed, but Helen can tell that the scissorman is still alive. She finds the Scissorman (who is really Edward but not recognize as Dan) under the fountain and traps him in a vortex using the Door Spell. Though Edward manages to grab Helen, he is shot by Gotts before he can pull Helen in. She helps Jennifer out of the Barrows Mansion wreckage. '' Ending B '' After the vortex is opened, Scissorman is pulled in, but he manages to pull in Helen as well. The FMV after it shows the reporter covering the incident. It then pans to a familiar pair of scissors laying on top of the rubble and Scissorman's hand rising from the wreckage. '' Ending C '' After going under the fountain, Helen finds Professor Barton. He tells her that he has found something behind him that helps solve the case, but after Helen walks past him, he hits her over the head with a rock and kills her. The FMV that follows shows Gotts visiting her grave. '' Ending D '' Helen shoots and kills Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out that he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed up as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. They conclude that Professor Barton was the real Scissorman this whole time, and the game ends. '' Ending E '' Helen comes in to check on Jennifer before she goes to bed, only to find the girl with a small pair of scissors lodged in her back. She then runs to Jennifer, not noticing Scissorman hiding behind the door. The screen then fades. ''Extra'' *''List Of Clock Tower 2 Characters'' *''Clock Tower 2 Games Gallery''